


Message Received

by trinketries



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo stops responding to Sungyeol's text messages, and Sungyeol doesn't understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message Received

Sungyeol slumps down in the living room and says, "This is getting kind of strange."

Without looking up from his magazine, Woohyun says, "I don't want to know."

"I've been texting Myungsoo, right?" Sungyeol continues, "But he hasn't said anything to me about it. And now he doesn't even pick up his phone when I call."

"Can't you just talk about whatever it is in person?" asks Woohyun.

There's an edge of impatience in Sungyeol's voice when he answers, "No, I can't. That's why I'm texting him."

"Sungyeol, that doesn't make any sense. What are they even about?" Woohyun asks and finally lifts his gaze. Sungyeol wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, so Woohyun says, "Nevermind."

Sungyeol sighs and _thunks_ his head against the wall a few times. The heat from outside is seeping into their dorm even though the air conditioner is running, and the mix of temperatures is only making him more frustrated.

Woohyun shrugs and returns his attention to his book. "His battery probably died or something. You know he never charges his phone."

"I guess," Sungyeol says, resigned. After letting out a long huff, he slides the rest of the way down the wall until he's laying flat against the floor and _thunks_ his head against that too for good measure.

Woohyun reaches out and ruffles Sungyeol’s hair. "Seriously, you should just ask him about it. You'll never know what's going on with Myungsoo if you keep asking people _who aren't Myungsoo._ "

Sungyeol hums thoughtfully, says, "Maybe," and then snatches Woohyun's magazine out of his hands.

—

"You've been acting weird," Myungsoo says, then amends, "Weirder than usual."

Sungyeol fights back the urge to snap _you're the one who won't talk to me._ Instead, he yawns, sprawls out across Myungsoo's legs and says, "You're one to talk."

Myungsoo starts carding his fingers through Sungyeol's hair; it would feel wrong if he didn't, Sungyeol thinks. He makes a content sound in the back of his throat and almost loses himself in the feeling of it all to the point that he forgets he's supposed to be angry.

Then again... maybe he shouldn't be upset. He admittedly felt a little awkward writing some of his texts, but he thought _this is Myungsoo_ and Sungyeol, as strange as it seems at times, trusts him. Myungsoo is comfortable. He's familiar and they know each other and they fit like some kind of annoyingly complex puzzle. The two of them can say anything and the other goes with it no matter how bizarre it is because deep down they’re both the same brand of strange. But... maybe Sungyeol was stepping a line this time.

So even though part of Sungyeol still wants answers, he decides to let the issue go. He says, "Look, I'm... if I offended you or something, I'm sorry, okay?"

His head massage stops. Sungyeol twists and it's kind of an odd angle, but he can see Myungsoo staring down at him like Sungyeol's suddenly grown an extra head. It's not an unusual look for him to receive, but he's really trying to be serious this time and Myungsoo's face is making it a little difficult.

Myungsoo asks, "Are you feeling alright?"

Sungyeol says, "I feel dandy," because he can't help it, and just like that the atmosphere between them slips back to normal.

Myungsoo _hmms_ and resumes his scratching. "You're pretty offensive all the time."

"Ouch. So mean..." Sungyeol whines. He leans into the touch. "Why do I like you again?"

"No idea," says Myungsoo.

"In that case, maybe we should just break up," Sungyeol says, but there's no malice in his voice.

"Didn't we do that last week?" Myungsoo asks casually.

Sungyeol begins tracing random designs on Myungsoo's leg. "That's right. I guess we'll have to figure something else out then."

The silence that follows isn't uncomfortable at all. It's actually rather relaxing, especially after another long day of practice.

It's almost like nothing is wrong.

Only something might be, so Sungyeol considers ruining the mood and saying _so why won't you at least answer when I call?_ except that's when their manager walks in and tells Myungsoo to come discuss the work he needs to do in addition to filming his drama.

Myungsoo shoves Sungyeol off and gets up without a word, like Sungyeol was never even in the room to begin with.

That might be normal behavior, but given everything else going on, it stings.

—

It's getting pretty late and it's not like Sungyeol isn't tired, but he just can't stop the thoughts plaguing his mind. He knows he shouldn't feel bothered about anything. Myungsoo was only joking (probably) when he said that he wasn't offended (except he did call Sungyeol offensive) and he wasn't ignoring Sungyeol (but he wasn't responding to his text messages or phone calls).

Every time his mind brings up some new detail, Sungyeol flips over in his bed as an attempt to shake it off. After quickly discovering that doesn't work, he decides to pull his pillow over his face. He presses down firm until he can't even see the lights seeping under the edges, as if keeping things air-tight will block out everything else too.

There's a major dent in his plans when Hoya's muffled voice makes it through, and Sungyeol hears him say, "We have to perform again in a couple of days. It would be nice if you could wait until afterwards to kill yourself. Choreography, you know."

Sungyeol removes the pillow, peers over the side of his own bed to look down at Hoya, and says, "I think I'm having a crisis."

Sungjong rolls over in his own bunk to face Sungyeol. His eyes are soft with what might be concern. He asks, "What kind of crisis?"

"Is it one of those 'what is the meaning of my life' crises?" asks Hoya, sounding more tired than curious. "Because we've had that conversation before."

Sungjong rearranges himself around his giant teddy bear. "Yeah, that got pretty deep. But I think we all gave up half way through because we kept arguing, so we never really came up with an answer."

"Oh." Hoya asks, "Is that the problem?"

"No," Sungyeol says and runs a hand through his hair. At first he's not sure how much he should explain, but then he figures _what the heck_ because stranger things have probably come out of his mouth before. "So, hypothetically speaking, say you've recently started sending someone dirty text messages. Like, really dirty. Like, the kind of kinky shit you wouldn't say out loud."

After pausing to draw in a deep breath, Sungyeol continues. "And suddenly the person stops responding to you. They won't even answer your phone calls. So you ask them and they don't act like anything is wrong, and you decide to drop it. And maybe you're over-thinking everything, but you can't ignore it, because what if you're not? What would you do?"

There's a long period of silence, and then Hoya asks, "Hypothetically?"

"Maybe there's still some kind of hypothetical misunderstanding," Sungjong offers.

Sungyeol's voice sounds strained when he says, "But I've... you've already discussed it with the other person."

"Did you ask them specifically about what they think of everything, or were you vague about it?" asks Hoya.

"I don't know. I thought I was pretty clear," says Sungyeol.

Then Sungyeol remembers the single question he'd asked Myungsoo and the short answer he had received and thinks, _fuck._

He can almost hear Hoya's eyes rolling. "Go ask again."

Even though Sungyeol says _fine,_ he sticks his tongue out at Hoya. Sungyeol grabs his phone, taps out _I need to ask you something_ and throws it to the side as soon as it finishes sending.

—

Sungyeol takes another sip of his coffee and leans back against the wall; caffeine pumping through his veins or not, he's still only half awake, so he jerks in surprise when Sunggyu taps his shoulder.

"Sungyeol," says Sunggyu. His voice is unsteady, but yesterday's practice had been particularly intense with promotions coming up, so Sungyeol assumes it’s from exhaustion. Sunggyu clears his throat and sits down. "I think we should have a talk."

"If this is about the rotten peaches in your pillow, it was Sungjong," says Sungyeol.

Sunggyu asks, "What?" at the same time that Sungjong shouts from kitchen, "No it wasn't!"

"No," Sunggyu says and slides closer. "Just. This has sort of been nagging at me, so I just want to clear everything up."

Everybody else looks as incredibly confused as Sungyeol feels, so he figures there's a low likelihood of this being some kind of elaborate prank. He narrows his eyes and says, "Okay."

"So. First of all." Sunggyu shifts and seems unable to decide whether or not he wants to keep his hands in his pockets. "I'm... flattered. I just... I only think of you as a friend?"

Sungyeol furrows his brow. "I think of you as a friend too?" he offers.

Sunggyu scans the room before he leans in and whispers, "And aren't you still with Myungsoo?"

"As far as I know," Sungyeol whispers back. "Why are you asking me this?"

"It's. I thought it was funny at first, so I didn't say anything. But honestly, I'm starting to get a little uncomfortable." Sunggyu hesitates, then pulls his cell phone out from his back pocket. He brings something up on the screen and passes it to Sungyeol.

It only takes a moment before Sungyeol's eyes widen. He whips out his own cell phone, presses a few buttons and starts cracking up. "Oh, I get it!"

Everyone stares at him (and Dongwoo starts laughing too, but it's kind of an awkward sound as though he isn't sure if he should or not), but Sungyeol doesn't notice until he finally calms down. He takes a slow breath and continues, "I didn't realize the last person I texted was Sunggyu, so I must've hit his name on accident instead of Myungsoo's! Hold on, I can fix this."

Sungyeol doesn't even care that everybody else looks completely lost. He types frantically on his phone, tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration. Not long after he says _done_ , Myungsoo's phone jingles.

To his credit, Myungsoo keeps a straight face. The only problem is that the flush creeping up his cheeks and on his ears deepens the longer he stares at his screen; Sungyeol thinks the look is priceless. It's not very long until Myungsoo mumbles _I have to check something_ and quickly walks back to his room.

When the door shuts, Sungyeol grins, wraps his arms around the nearest person and _squeezes._ (Turns out it's Sungjong, and even though he makes a distressed gagging noise he eventually latches on too.) "It really was all a misunderstanding!" says Sungyeol, bright-eyed and beaming.

He's vaguely aware of someone saying _I told you so_ and somebody else saying _what just happened_ but he practically giggles anyway and continues, "Crisis averted! That really explains a lot. I feel so much better now! I mean, despite fact that I traumatized Leader."

He lets go of Sungjong to pick up his coffee again and takes a long, congratulatory sip; it's warm going down his throat, and the feeling tingles all the way down to his fingertips.

Then Sungyeol looks thoughtful for a few seconds and says, "No, wait. _Especially_ the fact that I traumatized Leader."


End file.
